The stranger
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Tras el asesinato de sus padres, bella decide mudarse a forks con la esperanza de olvidar su pasado y el hombre que se encargo de arruinarlo. Alli encontrara a los cullen, y especialmente un cobrizo que comenzara a enamorarla. Pero, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos incluso para un vampiro de mas de 100 años?


_**Summary: Tras el asesinato de sus padres, bella decide mudarse a forks con la esperanza de olvidar su pasado y el hombre que se encargo de arruinarlo. Alli encontrara a los cullen, y especialmente un cobrizo que comenzara a enamorarla. Pero, y ¿si el asesino escapo?, una situación como esa puede salirse de las manos incluso para un vampiro de mas de 100 años?. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de la asombrosa Stephenie meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: 911, ¿Cual es su emergencia?**

1 **año atrás.**

Bum, Bum, Bum ... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Mi corazón retumbaba a un ritmo a compasado, fuerte. Lo sentía en mi garganta al tiempo que trataba de contener cualquier ruido tapando fuertemente con las manos mi boca.

La casa estaba completamente oscura, y agradecía a dios que mi torpeza no saliera a relucir esta vez. Habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos desde que encontré a mi padre en el sillón, no respiraba y la sangre que salía de su boca me hizo darme cuenta que estaba muerto.

No pude gritar en ese momento, el pánico lo impidió e incluso mi subconsciente (dormido hasta ese momento) evito que gritara.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, contándolas una a una. Había olvidado mi celular en mi habitación, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Solo constaba en subir las escaleras, voltear a la derecha a mi habitación evitando golpearme con la silla que se encontraba al frente, dos pasos y entraría a mi habitación.

Ya había subido las 18 escaleras y había pasado la silla, ahora solo debía buscar mi celular. Charlie me explico tiempo atrás que si pasaba algo como esto, debía esconderme en el armario y llamar a la policía.

Desde que estuve en el primer año de secundaria comenzaron a suceder estas cosas. Recibía cartas, flores y peluches de alguien anónimo. Al principio me encantaba, pero se torno algo extraño cuando meses después llegaron fotos mías, cuando me bañaba, cuando salía de compras, cuando estaba en la escuela e incluso cuando comenzaba a vestirme. Charlie y renee decidieron que lo mejor era mudarse, nos fuimos de Seattle a phoenix, y durante un tiempo las cosas se tornaron tranquilas. Hice nuevos amigos y comencé a olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese hombre... Hasta hoy.

Mis dedos palpaban nerviosamente mi mesa de noche buscando mi celular. Cuando por fin lo cogí deje sacar un respiro de alivio.

-Nooo!

Un grito de afuera me alerto, era renee. No sabia que hacer, entre corriendo al armario como me había explicado charlie y comencé a marcar el numero a pesar de que mis manos temblaban.

Pi... Pi... Pi...

Al cuarto pitido contesto una mujer.

-911, ¿Cual es su emergencia?.

Mi voz se corto cuando mi madre entro con un hombre de unos 30 años, llevaba ropa oscura y pude notar como apretaba un cuchillo en un mano y en la otra apretaba el brazo de renee.

-... 911, por favor reporte su emergencia.

Repitió la voz, pero no podía hablar. El hombre empujo a mi madre a la cama mientras la amenazaba, mis lagrimas caían en mis mejillas y con mi mano tapada los hipidos que salían de mi boca.

-mataron a mis padres- comencé a susurrar rogando que lograran escucharme.

-perdón, no logro escucharle. Levante la voz o acérquese a un lugar con mejor recepción. -

El hombre levanto el cuchillo y apuñalo a mi madre. Una, dos, tres... Cinco... Quince veces. Comenzó a gritar al inerte cuerpo de renee.

Aproveche el hecho que gritaba y hable lo suficientemente claro como para que la mujer escuchara la dirección de mi casa.

-Espere unos segundos, dentro de poco llegaran las patrullas. Busque un lugar seguro e intente conservar la calma.-

Cerré mi celular en el momento en que aquel hombre se giro hacia el armario. Contuve la respiración intentado no gritar, con seguridad tendría 30 o 35 años, tenia ojos azules y una espesa barba.

Encendió el interruptor de la luz y trate de alejarme lo que mas podía del armario.

Sus botas retumbaron contra el suelo. Tres pasos y estaba al frente mío, su mano se acerco peligrosamente a la puerta del armario, en el momento en que abrió la puerta tocaron el timbre de casa, dándome tiempo de esconderme entre algunos sacos en la esquina.

-¡Policía!, abra la puerta.-

Echo un ultimo vistazo al armario y salió disparado de allí, cuando cerro mi habitación pude respirar y fue entonces cuando llore. Caí al suelo y entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Lance un grito al sentir una enormes manos apretarme. Cuando levante mi mirada estaba un policía gritando.

Todo había acabado...

* * *

**Actualidad**

-... Podrías venir conmigo, es decir, no creo que una casa para ti sola este bien.-

Mi abuela era una mujer que adoraba viajar, cada semana visitaba un lugar distinto y gracias a la herencia que había dejado mi bis abuela distaba con comodidad de cada viaje que hacia.

Dias después de la muerte de mi padres, fui llevada a la mansión de mi abuela marie, en new York.

Siempre vestía a la moda y aunque trataba de darme la mayor comodidad nunca hablábamos mas de lo necesario.

Desde la masacre me volví sumamente callada. No salía por disposición propia y cuando lo hacia, era acompañada por algún guardaespaldas que mi abuela contrataba.

Estaba entonces, en una pequeña caja de cristal y era una muñeca de porcelana Rusa con los risos perfectamente hechos, la cara perfectamente blanca y el vestido perfectamente liso... Era alguien... Perfecta. Y rota.

Dentro de dos días mi abuela partía a Alemania a visitar a unas amigas, pero yo no deseaba ir por lo que hace mas de dos meses discutía con ella el hecho de vivir sola.

-Puedes seguir con los tutores que contrate, e incluso podemos conseguir otros si ellos no te agradan.- decía mi abuela.

Pasados unos días logre que lo reconsiderara, y a pesar de algunas peleas, finalmente gane la discusión.

En una semana me mudaría a un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington. Era un lugar prácticamente anónimo, no era muy visitado por las seguidas lluvias y seguramente... Él no me encontraría allí.

Mi abuela había comprado una mansión a las afueras de forks para evitar a los curiosos, tendría cinco guardaespaldas vigilando la casa y, si tenia suerte, no entraría ni una mosca allí.

* * *

El día en que mi abuela se fue llore, extrañaba a mis padres y aveces, mientras me duchaba o incluso me vestía pensaba si ese hombre seguía observándome.

La semana paso rápidamente entre empacar y despedirme del servicio, en especial de mi ama de llaves. Helga siempre se comporto muy bien conmigo y cada vez que comenzaba a gritar en las noches, iba hasta mi habitación y me hablaba hasta quedar dormida.

El jet de mi abuela me llevo hasta port angels donde una limusina me esperaba aparcada afuera del aeropuerto.

Cuando llegue a casa no pude evitar sonreír, la mansión era hermosa. Tenia unas puertas enormes de madera y se podía distinguir la enorme piscina. Con alegría desempaque unas pocas cosas. Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente amueblado, mi abuela se había encargado de eso hace mucho y se lo agradecía profundamente.

Cuando termine de desempacar decidí ponerme un atuendo de deporte y salir a correr. Después del accidente me encerré en el gimnasio y había adquirido un buen estado físico.

Había corrido cerca de dos kilómetros, podía ver como una enorme camioneta BMW negra me seguía por detrás. Los guardaespaldas tenían ordenes de mi abuela de nunca dejarme sola y al parecer lo tomaban muy a pecho.

Estaba concentrada corriendo cuando sentí que choque contra un poste y caí al suelo. Al levantar la mirada vi a una menuda chica mirarme con preocupación.

-Oh dios!, lo siento tanto.-

Su voz sonaba como campanas y su cuerpo parecía el de una bailarina. Un poco atontada me Levante sin problemas ignorando su mano, no me agradaba que me tocaran.

-descuida, siempre ando de distraída.-

-pero yo estaba estorbando tu camino, lo siento-

Reí bajito, la verdad si me había pegado un verdadero porrazo pero el orgullo me impedía aceptarlo.

Sentí como la chica posaba sus ojos en mi codo raspado.

-Señorita Swan!, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Uno de los guardaespaldas se encontraba detrás mío observando mis codos.

-eh, si!. No fue nada, solo me caí- hable mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la chica que me miraba confundida.

-Olvidando el pequeño accidente. Hola, soy bella swan.- salude a la chica que seguía mirando a los guardaespaldas.

-Alice Cullen. ¿Eres nueva por aquí?- la chica me miraba mientras alzaba su mano para saludarme.

-Algo asi- respondí ignorando su mano que seguía alzada

Al despedirme de Alice seguí corriendo unos kilómetros mas, sentía su penetrante mirada en mi espalda, y me reí al pensar que quizá este pueblo no seria tan tranquilo como pensaba.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y estaba visiblemente cansada. Ayer había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla y me sentí mas que avergonzada cuando tres guardaespaldas entraron corriendo armados a mi habitación al escuchar mis gritos.

Cuando termine de ducharme, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca Chanel de un solo hombro y mis tacones loubotin rojos. Me había maquillado muy levemente y mi cabello ( siempre perfecto, gracias al estilista de mi abuela) caía en ondas hacia un lado.

Tome mi bolso y sin mas baje a mi Audi. No tenia ganas de desayunar, el hecho de haber recordado tanta sangre me había quitado totalmente el apetito.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, estacione mi auto junto a un Volvo y baje silenciosamente. Me puse mis audífonos y mientras la letra de innocence de Avril lavigne retumbaba en mis oídos, caminaba lentamente ignorando las miradas curiosas que se posaban en mi.

Al llegar a la recepción una mujer regordeta bastante sonriente comenzó a atenderme. Al darme mis horarios y clases me deseo suerte y con un asentimiento por mi parte salí de allí.

La mañana paso rápidamente y aunque la mayoría de los profesores me hicieron presentar trate de ser lo mas concreta posible para evitar preguntas por parte de los demás.

Era la hora del almuerzo y al entrar al gran salón sentí cien miradas en mi, con indiferencia camine por una manzana y un sandwich de pavo y me senté lo mas lejos que podía de los demás.

-Disculpa, esta es nuestra mesa.-

Comento un chico de risos rubios que me miraba tenso.

Alce la mirada y me encontré con cinco personas que me observaban, unos con curiosidad e incluso enfado.

-Bella!- llamo una voz cantarina atrás del rubio. Salto a trompicones y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

El abrazo me dejo aturdida y solté todo el aire que tenia de golpe mientras sentía como mis manos temblaban nerviosamente.

Alice al ver que no respondía su abrazo se separo lentamente y con cara de sorpresa me miro.

-Ay bella!, estas pálida, pareces un fantasma.-

Trate de aclararme la garganta varias veces mientras trataba de controlar mis manos que comenzaban a delatarme. Me alce rápidamente de la silla y tome mi bolso.

-No sabia que era su mesa, lo lamento. Con su permiso.-

Trate de caminar lo mas tranquilamente posible hacia la salida y cuando por fin me encontré afuera corrí hasta mi auto donde comencé a hiperventilar mientras los recuerdos de esa noche llegaban inundandome la cabeza.

No tenia aire en mis pulmones y comencé a sudar frío. No podía creerlo, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico justo ahora!, trate de agarrarme firmemente del volante mientras recostaba mis cabeza en él, intentando parar algunas lagrimas que caían.

Minutos después comencé a respirar sin problema y aun con mis manos temblorosas me limpie las lagrimas y repase un poco el maquillaje que se había corrido.

Estaba perfecta como antes y con algo de nervios salí del auto atrapando una gran bocanada de aire. Di solo un paso cuando me encontré justo al frente mío a los chicos de antes que me miraban preocupados y confundidos.

Alice se acerco lentamente intentando tomarme la mano pero me aleje nerviosa inspirando aire. De inmediato bajo su pequeña mano mientras miraba preocupada.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alice tratando de acercarse lentamente.

Decidí ser honesta para que no volviera a ocurrir lo de antes.

-Yo... No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen Alice, mucho menos que me abracen. Te ruego que no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Todos me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una y Alice parecía dolida.

-pero... ¿Porque? Dime, acaso te paso algo?- comenzó a preguntar incapaz de entender

-si- susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escucharan y sin importarme las clases dije un adiós y me monte a mi auto.

Alice comenzó a hablar fuera del vidrio pero no quería escuchar, encendí el auto y me fui de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sabia que los guardaespaldas me seguían de cerca, pero por primera vez en mi vida quería estar sola. Llame a su celular y en poco segundos los perdí de vista. Conducí mas allá de mi propia casa, aparque en medio de la nada y entonces llore y grite como siempre hacia en las noches.

Era una imagen penosa, yo afuera de mi auto en la mitad de la nada sentada en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada contar el auto y llorando como niña.

Extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba llegar a casa y cenar con renee mientras esperábamos que charlie llegara y pudiéramos ver la televisión juntos o hablar o incluso discutir sobre mi universidad. Extrañaba todo eso, pero lo había perdido por ese hombre y lo único que queria era venganza.

De repente un mensaje llego a mi móvil. Extrañada lo abrí, y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar encontré una imagen mía justo ahora en el suelo llorando y un texto adjunto.

_¿Porque lloras pequeña?, ¿acaso me extrañas?. Descuida, nos veremos pronto._

_PDT__: has crecido bastante_

Me Levante como un resorte de allí. El frío llego a mi espalda y de inmediato entre a mi auto donde salí disparada hacia la ciudad.


End file.
